never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
CheeseCrocker
CheeseCrocker, previously known as Denzel Crocker is a main character in NES Story. Appearance He is a yellow swiss cheese with many holes on his body. He has growable legs and arms although he can move without them. He also has an animated, which is not too different from the original, expect that it's animated. Personality He is your average cheese, but acts crazy at times. Cheese is ironically his favorite food, along with chicken and pasta. He also really likes dodos, but heavily dislikes his mother, since she's chaotic and never listens to him. He disliked his old name, so he changed it to his current name. CheeseCrocker is unemployed, so he mainly just sits around in his house. History In Chapter 2, he liked to make his own story and not exactly follow the current story, but he wouldn't necessarily annoy the other users. In Chapter 2 Part 8, he broke the rules of no world endings and no events being dreams. Thankfully, he has learned. In Chapter 3, he started following stories more. In Chapter 3 Part 1, He got sent to the hospital because of Alexander's shiny head, and after he is magically cured, he applies for a doctor at that same hospital. In Chickens Disco!, he tells 100.35.58.135B not to swear. In Soap's Terrible Team!, he is one of the people who were attacked by Zävün In Windows 1337, he is one of the people who went into Windows 1337. He doesn't play too much of a role in this part. In CheeseCrocker Invasion!, Chase couldn't figure out who the real CheeseCrocker is, so OG CheeseCrocker tells him it's him. He is one of the people who try to stop the CheeseCrockers. In a later part, when Blue CheeseCrocker takes everyone out of the Windows 1337 box, he somehow was left behind and fell out onto the planet where Red CheeseCrocker was on. He then got tortured and was sent to destroy Blue CheeseCrocker's ship, although he didn't. He got to Blue CheeseCrocker's ship to tell everyone the story. Later on, a rocket some enters him and he has it for his skeleton. He is met with CheeseCracker at one point, although he killed him easily because he got into an argument with CheeseCracker #2, with Pink CheeseCrocker finishing him off. In Welcome to Pondgea, his mom realizes he changed his name to CheeseCrocker, CheeseCrocker gets into an argument with her, while she is wrecking havoc on Pondgea. In EvilBob DoppelgangerPants, CheeseCrocker's house was destroyed by EvilBob DoppelgangerPants, so he just sits on the remains of the destroyed house, bored. As of This Part Is About Love, he's become overweight, and tries to get back to his old weight by eating grass. After Chapter 3 Part 27, he mysteriously vanished, with Sandy Cheeks saying she ate him although she was just kidding. Eventually, it was discovered Talinight had removed his soul and split it between AsTheAA and Views, and left his body, named Harry by Andhra Vul and Tieng Cppa, on the planet Fastage in the Bloody Real Galaxy. Following an incident with Views, AA, marmalade, Mark Sabine, and Michael Rosen in a Target Cafe on the Sun, he was resurrected and rejoined the main characters. Quotes * * * * * * Trivia *CheeseCrocker was at one point invincible *He is one of several user characters to have been staff on Encyclopedia SpongeBobia at some point, the others including ThomasGaming64, CheeseRoxTheWorld, and Views. *CheeseCrocker's grammar is often made fun of by SirBenelux. *Despite being swiss cheese, RockoRama refers to him as "cheddar" sometimes. *He is the creator of New Pluto. *He has a moldy version of himself, although it's never really appeared. Gallery Denzel_Crocker.png|Denzel Crocker, who CheeseCrocker formerly was Category:Characters Category:Cheese Category:Characters Introduced in Chapter 2 Part 8 Category:Food Category:User characters